7 days
by hunhankyumin
Summary: dia itu yeoja yang selama ini merangkak memohon cintaku. Memintanya menjadi pelacurku saja pasti dia mau. Apa lagi memintanya menjadi kekasihku/ sepuluh menit lagi, hari ketujuh akan berakhir. Dan semua sandiwaramu yang mencintaiku akan berakhir begitupun dengan mimpi indahku. FF GS HUNHAN ONESHOOT.


**Cast: Xi Luhan**

**Cho Sehun**

**Kim Jonggin **(cameo)

**Lee Sungmin **(cameo)

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Dia itu yeoja yang selama ini merangkak memohon cintaku. Memintanya menjadi pelacurku saja pasti dia mau. Apa lagi memintanya menjadi kekasihku/ sepuluh menit lagi, hari ketujuh akan berakhir. Dan semua sandiwaramu yang mencintaiku akan berakhir begitupun dengan mimpi indahku.**

**.**

**.**

**^^Happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun-ah" panggil Luhan keras. Dengan kedua kakinya yang terus melangkah mengejar langkah lebar Sehun. sedangkan Sehun yang dipanggil sendiri malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya menghindari Luhan yang tak pernah lelah mengejarnya.

"Sehun.. tunggu."

"YA! Berhenti mengikutiku" geram Sehun tajam. Dengan kasar melepas cekalan Luhan dari lengannya.

"ini. aku hanya ingin memberikan ini" ucap Luhan bergetar menahan tangis. Sambil menyodorkan sekotak bekal makan siang yang lagi membuat Sehun menghela nafas berat.

"aku sudah bilang bukan? berhenti memberiku kotak makan siang. Aku bukan anak kecil" ucap Sehun ketus. Namun kedua tangannya terulur mengambil kotak makan itu dengan malas. Membuat Luhan yang tadinya tertunduk sedih pun kini mendongak menatap Sehun senang.

"terima kasih" ucap Luhan tulus. Well, bukankah seharusnya yang berterima kasih itu Sehun? kenapa malah Luhan?

"hn" hanya gumaman malas itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. lalu namja itu pun berbalik kembali melangkah menuju kantin sekolah, yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuannya Diikuti Luhan. Namun langkah Luhan terhenti. Tubuhnya terasa membeku saat melihat Sehun dengan santainya memberikan kotak bekal, yang ia berikan barusan. kepada yeoja yang melewatinya begitu saja.

"mengapa selalu seperti ini.? kau tau hun-ah rasanya sakit sekali"

Siapa yang tak mengenal Luhan? Yeoja yang selama dua tahun terakhir ini menempeli Sehun layaknya prangko yang terus menempeli suratnya. Atau banyak yang memanggilnya sih pengemis Cinta OH SEHUN. namun seolah hatinya tak pernah terluka, meskipun harus beberapa kali terjatuh Luhan tetap kembali bangkit. Ya bangkit dan tak pernah menyerah mengejar cinta Oh Sehun-namja populer, arogan dan egois.

"bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

"bertaruh apa?"

"aku akan memberikan mobil sportku padamu Sehun, jika kau memacari Xi Luhan selalama tujuh hari. Dan jika dia menolakmu kau harus meminjamkan salah satu bar milik Appamu kepadaku selama satu bulan penuh. Bagaimana?"

"apa kau tak tahu Kai? Aku tak perlu bersusah-susah menjadikannya kekasih. Dia itu yeoja yang selama ini merangkak memohon cintaku. Memintanya menjadi pelacurku saja pasti dia mau. Apa lagi memintanya menjadi kekasihku"

"mwo? YA! Jangan asal bicara kau"

"aku tak asal bicara. Memang begitu kenyataannya."

"aish! Kalau tahu begini. Aku akan mengusulkan Yoona Sunbae saja dari pada XI Luhan."

"tsk, kau terlalu sibuk dengan koleksi video pornomu, sampai mengabaikan dunia sekitarmu"

"YA! Kau berani sekali-"

Luhan tak mendengar apa yang kedua namja itu bicarakan lagi. Dia sudah tak sanggup, Mendengar lebih lama pembicaraan mereka. Ia pun membalikkan Tubuhnya dengan langkah terseret, menjauhi kelas yang hanya berisi kedua namja itu. yang masih sibuk membicarakan dirinya menjadi taruhan.

Luhan terus berjalan dalam diam, namun pikirannya masih tertuju pada ucapan Sehun tadi.

Merangkak, memohon cintaku.

Menjadi pelacurku, saja pasti dia mau.

"sehina itu kah, aku dimatamu Sehun-ah?" lirih Luhan pedih. Saat sudah terduduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah yang sudah sepi di jam masuk pelajaran. Sambil mencengkaram erat dadanya berharap rasa sakit dan sesak di hatinya menghilang. Namun bukannya menghilang. Rasa sakit dan sesak itu semakin menggila saat dua kalimat penuh penghinaan itu terus tergiang-giang di kepalanya.

"hikss.. mengapa Hun-ah? Mengapa kau selalu menyakitiku.? Apa salah jika aku mencintaimu" isak Luhan pelan.

"baiklah" jeda. Luhan menghela nafas perih. "aku akan mengikuti permainanmu Oh Sehun"

"aku mau, kau menjadi Yeojacinguku Luhan" ucap Sehun. tanpa mengurangi ke angkuhannya.

Luhan hanya bisa menatap Sehun sendu. Membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung dengan ekspresi sedih Luhan. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang di tembak oleh namja yang selama ini ia cintai. Pikirnya.

"cepat jawab. Kau membuang waktu berhargaku babo" ucap Sehun ketus. "ah.. kalau kau tak mau ya-"

"aku mau Hun-ah" ucap Luhan. memotong kalimat Sehun cepat. Dengan senyuman manis yang sekarang terlukis lembut di wajah cantiknya. Membuat Sehun dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Lagi jantungnya berdetak keras setiap kali melihat senyuman itu, dan itu lah yang membuatnya selalu enggan berdekatan dengan Luhan. Karna di dekatnya membuat jantungnya selalu merasa dalam keadaan tak baik.

"bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu. Ini permintaan terakhirku" ucap Luhan cepat. Saat melihat gelagat Sehun yang akan menyelanya.

"baiklah. Apa yang kau mau?"

"aku mau, dalam satu minggu penuh ini kita berkencan"

_**Hari kesatu:**_

Sesuai dengan permintaan Luhan. Kini mereka berdua berkencan di lotte world. Setelah menaiki berbagai macam wahana yang ada disana. kini wahana terakhir yang mereka berdua naiki adalah bianglala dengan permen kapas di genggaman mereka berdua.

Luhan terus memamerkan senyuman bahagianya. Dan kini entah mengapa Sehun tak mampu memalingkan wajahnya lagi dari senyuman itu. malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan berkeinginan mengecup bibir ranum itu.

"k-kau mau apa" tanya Luhan gugup. Membuat Sehun tersadar dengan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan. Sambil mengelus tengkuknya gugup.

"kau jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin mencoba mencicipi permen kapasmu"

"oh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Namun detik berikutnya yeoja itu pun terkekeh pelan. "kau lucu Sehun-ah. Rasa permen kapasku kan sama dengan punyamu"

"eh? Tapi yang punya kau lebih menggiurkan"

"jinja"

"hn" Luhan tersenyum. Lalu menyodorkan permen kapas itu kepada Sehun. "ambil saja semuanya. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin mengambil kenangan manis ini dalam sebuh foto" ucap Luhan cepat. Lalu dengan cepat menarik tubuh Sehun lebih dekat dan…

Klekk (anggap aja suara jepretan camera kkk~)

"manis sekali" ucap Luhan. Sambil menatap foto hasil jepretan asalnya barusan, Dengan sayang.

"cepat kirimkan ke ponselku. Aku juga ingin melihatnya." Ujar Sehun

"tak perlu. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya dan menyimpannya"

.

_**Hari Kedua:**_

Sesuai permintaan Luhan. Kencan kedua mereka berdua adalah lari pagi di sekitar komplek perumahan elit, yang memang selalu menjadi rutinitas sebagian orang yang tinggal di komplek perumahan elit itu di setiap hari minggu. dengan penampilan serba couple dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Membuat mereka berdua tampak mencolok dan menjadi pusat perhatian, yang menggelikan namun membuat beberapa yeoja iri tentu saja.

"aish! Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi" ucap Sehun dengan wajah memerah.

"kenapa? kita baru lari lima menit Hun-ah" sahut Luhan.

"aish! Aku jengah di tertawakan lagi dan lagi oleh setiap orang yang melihat kita Lu" jawab Sehun. membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan lalu menghentikan langkahnya begitupun Sehun.

"sekali ini saja Hun-ah." Ucap Luhan dengan nada memohon. Sambil merangkum wajah Sehun lembut.

Lama mereka berdua berpandangan. "baiklah" ucap Sehun pada akhirnya. Lalu kembali berlari kecil diikuti Luhan disampingnya.

Srett

Luhan memberanikan diri, menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut. "jika kita berpegangan tangan seperti ini. kita berdua makin terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih hehe" ucap Luhan dengan kekehan lembutnya. Membuat wajah Sehun entah kenapa semakin memerah lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap objek apa saja, selain wajah manis Luhan disampingnya.

Setelah lari berkeliling komplek selama satu jam penuh. Mereka berdua pun terduduk di salah satu bangku taman komplek. Untuk mengistirahatkan diri mungkin.

Hening.. tak ada pembicaraan hanya deru nafas mereka berdua saja yang bersahutan. Namun kedua mata rusa Luhan tak pernah lepas menatap Sehun lembut. lalu kedua tangannya pun terulur menyeka keringat di dahi Sehun lembut. membuat Sehun membeku mendapatkan perlakuan kecil Luhan. Biasanya ia akan menepis tangan itu, namun untuk kali ini entah mengapa bergerak saja ia tak mampu. Ia terlalu terlarut dalam dua bola mata rusa itu.

Cup

Sehun sudah tak tahan lagi menahan hasratnya. ia pun menunduk dan mengecup bibir Luhan Lembut dan menghisapnya lembut. Luhan hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya, menarik tengkuk Sehun untuk semakin dalam menciumnya.

.

_**Hari ketiga:**_

Tak ada kencan untuk hari ketiga. Seharian ini mereka berdua begitu canggung semenjak insiden ciuman kemarin. Membuat mereka berdua tak saling berinteraksi seharian ini. apa lagi ditambah tugas sekolah yang menumpuk membuat mereka berdua dalam seharian disekolah saling memisahkan diri. Sehun yang sibuk dikelasnya sedangkan Luhan sibuk di perpustakaan.

Luhan terus berjalan menelusuri jalan. Dengan payung yang melindunginya dari deras hujan. Yah.. ia baru saja pulang dari supermarket untuk belanja keperluan nya dalam seminggu ini. namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat Sehun sedang berdiri di depan toko seperti menunggu hujan reda.

Senyuman manis kembali terlukis di wajah Luhan. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan segera memayunginya.

"ayo pulang" ucap Luhan. Menyadarkan Sehun yang masih dalam keadaan kaget.

"terima kasih" ucap Sehun tulus. Dengan senyuman yang untuk pertama kalinya terlukis untuk Luhan. Membuat yeoja itu hampir saja jatuh terduduk saking lemasnya mendapatkan senyuman itu. jika saja lengan kuat Sehun tak segera merangkul tubuhnya erat.

"sebentar Hun-ah" ucap Luhan menghentikan niat Sehun yang akan melangkah.

"ne. ada apa?"  
"sebelum kita pulang. Aku ingin mengabadikan momen ini kedalam sebuah foto. Bolehkah?" ujar Luhan. Lagi Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk menarik tubuh Luhan semakin dekat.

"ayo kita abadikan. Momen manis ini"

.

_**Hari keempat:**_

Luhan terus menatap langit malam, yang di tabur banyak bintang dengan sendu.

'tiga hari lagi, semuanya akan berakhir. aku akan segera terbangun dari mimpi indah ini.' batin Luhan sedih. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping menatap Sehun. yang sedari tadi juga berbaring disampingnya sambil terus menatap langit dan menyanyikan lagu sesuai permintaannya.

"Sehun-ah"

"hn" Sehun pun berhenti menyanyi. Kini menatap Luhan penuh tanya.

"terima kasih" bisik Luhan. Lalu memeluk lengan Sehun erat menengelamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Sehun.

"untuk apa?"

"untuk semuanya"

'untuk semua rasa bahagia, dan luka yang kau berikan Sehun-ah' lanjut Luhan membatin.

Sehun mengelus surai madu Luhan lembut. lalu mengecup pucuk kepala itu lembut. membuat Luhan yang mendapatkan perlakuan lembut itu kini memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha merekam semua yang ada.

"ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Lu?" tanya Sehun. semakin menarik tubuh Luhan merapat kedalam pelukannya. "kau tampak murung, hari ini."

"tidak ada. Hanya saja aku merasa semua mimpi indah ini akan cepat berakhir" ucap Luhan ambigu. Lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun dan bangkit terduduk. Membuat Sehun semakin mengernyit bingung. Ikut bangkit dan terduduk disamping yeoja itu.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Berusaha mengusir kegelisahannya. "ah.. aku belum mengabadikan moment kita hari ini" ucap Luhan. Kembali dengan nada ceria dan senyuman manisnya. Membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum. Lalu merangkul bahu kecil itu mesra.

"ne. ayo kita abadikan moment kita"

.

_**Hari Kelima:**_

Luhan terus menatap Sehun lekat. Tak pernah berpaling sedikitpun. Ia terlalu terlarut memandang Sehun yang terus meliuk-liukan tubuhnya lembut menciptakan tarian yang mempesona. Membuat semua yeoja pasti akan meleleh atau tak sadarkan diri ditempat jika melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang.

Namun Luhan bersyukur, jika sekarang di ruang club dance sekolahnya. Hanya ada dia dan Sehun. sehingga hanya dia seorang yang melihat tarian sexy penuh pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

Senyuman manisnya pun semakin merekah. Saat Sehun mengakhiri tariannya dengan menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar indah kehadapannya.

"a-apa ini untukku?" tanya Luhan. Membuat Sehun semakin memperlebar senyumannya, lalu mengacak poni Luhan gemas.

"tentu saja. Kau kan Yeojacinguku Lu" jawab Sehun. membuat Luhan semakin memperlebar senyumannya. Lalu menghambur ke pelukan Sehun.

"terima kasih Hun-ah" bisik Luhan. Semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"hn"

Perlahan Luhan melepas pelukannya. Lalu berjalan menjauh dari Sehun membuat namja itu lagi mengernyit bingung. Apa lagi saat melihat Luhan yang kini menyiapkan sebuah Handycam di hadapannya.

"YA! Kau mau apa?"

"tsk, jangan berteriak seperti itu. aku masih mendengarmu" ucap Luhan. Diiringi kekehan lembutnya. "aku hanya ingin mem-vidio kegiatan kita selanjutnya" lanjut Luhan. Lalu dengan cepat menarik Sehun ketengah ruangan. Dan mulai menari gaje membuat Sehun yang tadinya tampak bingung kini malah terkekeh keras.

Dan bukannya marah, karna ditertawakan seperti itu. Luhan malah ikut tertawa. "jangan tertawa saja, ayo ikuti tarianku" ucap Luhan di sela-sela tawanya. Sehun hanya mengeleng sesaat lalu pada akhirnya mengikuti tarian gaje Luhan. Diiring tawa mereka berdua.

"kenapa, kau selalu mengabadikan moment kita Lu?" tanya Sehun. setelah berhenti tertawa. Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu menghentikan tariannya.

"suatu hari nanti kau juga akan mengerti. Dengan semua yang aku lakukan ini Hun-ah" jawab Luhan ambigu. Membuat Sehun terdiam menatap sendu deer eyes Luhan. Karna entah mengapa perkataan dan sikap Luhan selalu berujung seperti ia akan pergi meninggalkannya. Dan ia tak mau itu terjadi.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Lalu menggandeng lengan Sehun erat. "aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah. Sangat.. sampai rasanya membuatku sesak. Tak peduli seberapa besar luka yang selalu kau torehkan padaku. aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti sebelum kau menyakitiku." Ucap Luhan tulus. Sambil menatap camera yang menyala. Mengabaikan Sehun yang menatapnya dengan sendu dan penuh tanya.

'mengapa Luhan-ah, mengapa kau selalu bersikap seolah kau akan pergi selamanya dariku?'

.

_**Hari keenam:**_

"cukup Lu. Kau sudah menghabiskan satu botol penuh soju" ucap Sehun keras. Dengan cepat merebut botol soju kedua yang akan Luhan minum. Membuat yeoja yang setengah mabuk itu merenggut kesal.

"oh.. ayolah Hun-ah. Ini hari kelulusan kita berdua. Aku ingin bersenang-senang"

"kau boleh bersenang-senang. Tapi tidak dengan mabuk Lu." Ucap Sehun. kini menarik Luhan menjauh dari kedai soju itu, setelah menyimpan beberapa lembar won di meja yang mereka tempati sedari tadi.

"YA! Kenapa membawaku pergi dari sana. Aku masih ingin minum tahu" ucap Luhan keras. Berusaha melepas cekalan Sehun.

"cukup Xi Luhan. Sekarang kita pulang dan berhenti bersikap seperti yeoja tak berpendidikan seperti ini"

"hiks" Luhan terisak. "kau selalu mengataiku jalang, pelacur, lalu sekarang kau mengataiku hiks yeoja tak berpendidikan. Lalu menit berikutnya kau mau mengatai aku apa lagi hah?" ucap Luhan diiringi isak tangis kerasnya. Membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, menatap Sehun tajam. Yang mereka yakini orang yang telah membuat Luhan menangis.

"maafkan aku. Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu Lu. Aku hanya terbawa emosi" ucap Sehun selembut mungkin. Sambil memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. "maafkan aku" bisiknya lagi.

Luhan balas memeluk Sehun tak kalah erat. "aku akan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Asal kau harus ikut berlibur ke jepang bersamaku besok." ucap Luhan.

Sehun terdiam. Masih mencerna permintaan Luhan.

"kau tak mau." Luhan melepas pelukan itu. lalu menghela nafas perih, berusaha membuang rasa pedih dan sesak itu. "ya aku mengerti. Mungkin mimpi indah ini cukup sampai di hari keenam" ucap Luhan. Lalu perlahan berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih membatu ditempat.

"tidak Lu. Mimpi indahmu masih berlanjut. Aku akan ikut berlibur ke jepang denganmu besok" ujar Sehun lembut. memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Membuat langkah Luhan terhenti.

"terima kasih Hun-ah"

.

_**Hari Ketujuh:**_

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan beriringan menuju dek kapal. Well, mereka berlibur ke jepang dengan kapal pesiar. Sehun terkekeh kecil saat menggiring Luhan ke ujung dek kapal.

"mau mencoba menjadi Rose dan Jack. Meskipun hanya sesaat." Tanya Sehun lembut. saat mereka berdua sudah berdiri berdampingan di ujung dek kapal. Luhan tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk.

"baiklah. Kita mulai sekarang" ucap Sehun. lalu dengan lembut memutar tubuh Luhan untuk menghadap lautan luas. Luhan pun menutup kedua matanya saat kedua lengan Sehun, perlahan membawa lengannya juga terbentang secara vertical.

Luhan terkekeh lembut. saat merasakan desir angin menerpa tubuhnya.

"bagaimana? Kau merasa terbang sekarang?" bisik Sehun bertanya lembut. membuat Luhan perlahan membuka kedua matanya, dan melihat keindahan laut dan langit sore di hadapannya. Membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Yeoja itu merasa begitu bahagia dengan ke romantisan suasana laut dan Sehunnya. Meskipun hanya sesaat.

"ya aku terbang Hun-ah." Jawab Luhan dalam bisikan.

"apa kau bahagia." Tanya Sehun masih dengan nada lembut. membuat Luhan semakin mengukir senyuman manisnya. Lalu menengok kesamping untuk menatap Sehun. "ya aku sangat bahagia Hun-ah. Dan itu karna kau selalu disampingku." jawab Luhan. Lalu kembali menutup kedua matanya saat Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan..

Cup

Lagi, kedua bibir itu menyatu dengan lembut. tak ada nafsu sedikitpun. Hanya ciuman yang menyalurkan semua rasa cinta dan kasih sayang mereka.

.

.

Luhan menatap pemandangan langit malam dengan sendu. Sebulir air mata jatuh begitu saja. Saat kedua matanya melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjuk, pukul 23.45 yang artinya lima belas menit lagi. Hari ketujuh akan berakhir begitupun dengan kebersamaannya dengan Sehun pun akan berakhir.

"terima kasih" ucap Luhan. Kini memberanikan diri menatap Sehun lekat, yang sedari tadi menemaninya.

"untuk apa?" tanya Sehun. sambil mengelus kedua pipi tirus Luhan yang dingin dengan lembut. "sudahlah jangan memulai pembicaraan itu lagi. udara semakin dingin Lu. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar masing-masing" lanjut Sehun. kini berbalik dan melangkah pelan. Ia kira Luhan mengikuti langkahnya namun nyatanya tidak. Yeoja itu hanya mentap punggung Sehun hingga kini berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"sepuluh menit lagi, sandiwaramu berakhir Hun-ah"

Luhan berujar pelan. Namun mampu menghentikan langkah namja itu. Sehun pun perlahan berbalik saat menyadari Luhan tak mengikutinya. Dan mendapati Luhan tepat di depan sana, yang berjarak tak terlalu jauh karna ia masih bisa mendengar suara pelan yeoja itu.

"sepuluh menit lagi, hari ketujuh akan berakhir. Dan semua sandiwaramu yang mencintaiku akan berakhir begitupun dengan mimpi indahku." Ucap Luhan. Dengan air mata yang kini mengalir membasahi wajah pucatnya. Yeoja itu menangis tanpa isakan seraya mulai menatap kedepan, menatap lurus tepat ke mata Sehun.

Sehun balas menatap lekat kearah Luhan. Seraya melangkah pelan mendekatinya.

"aku tahu taruhanmu dengan Kai. Sebelum kau memulainya pun" ucap Luhan memberitahu. Dengan penuh penekanan. Jelas sekali jika yeoja itu tengah menahan emosi. "satu kata untukmu yang ingin kukatakan, saat aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kai. Adalah kau namja Brengsek Oh Sehun" Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan mata basahnya. Saat namja itu sudah berdiri tepat didepanya dengan jarak beberapa jengkal saja.

"aku berusaha membencimu dan menjauhimu saat itu. namun yang terjadi malah aku semakin mencintaimu dan mengikuti alur pemainanmu" jeda. Luhan menghela nafas perih. "dan sekarang aku malah menjebakmu disini, hanya untuk memperpanjang waktu sandiwaramu. Namun aku lelah Hun-ah aku ingin mengakhiri permainanmu, dengan waktu yang sudah ditetapkan kau dan Kai." Lanjut Luhan. Masih mengalirkan air matanya namun tetap enggan menyeka air mata itu.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih tetap saja diam membeku. Untaian kata yang Luhan katakan barusan benar-benar menohok hatinya, dan menyadarkannya jika awal hubungan percintaan mereka berdua memang diawali sebuah taruhan dan sandiwara.

Kedua tangannya terulur, mengusap lelehan air mata Luhan yang menganak sungai dengan lembut. lalu mengecup kedua mata deer eyes itu mesra.

"taruhan dan sandiwara itu memang mengawali hubungan kita Lu. Namun percayalah di detik awal pertama kita berkencan, aku sudah melupakan taruhan itu dan benar-benar sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sehun. lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"maafkan aku Luhan-ah. Sungguh aku minta maaf telah menyakitimu selama ini" ucap Sehun lagi. Perlahan Luhan membalas pelukan itu dan menengelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"benarkah itu Hun-ah. Kau mencintaiku selama ini, dan sejak awal tak ada sandiwara sedikitpun.?"

"aku tak peka, dan baru menyadari jika aku memang sudah mencintaimu sejak awal bertemu. Saat kita pertama berkencan, dan bersamamu lebih lama." Ucap Sehun memberitahu. Membuat Luhan mengukir senyuman manisnya lagi. "katakan jika kau mencintaiku, buat aku semakin percaya padamu Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan berbisik. Membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"saranghae, jeongmal saranghae" ucap Sehun lembut dan penuh kesungguhan dan ketulusan. Lalu menunduk dan kembali mencium Luhan dengan penuh kelembutan seolah menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

BRAK

Kapal itu bergoyang keras, bersamaan dengan bunyi keras yang memekakan telinga. Membuat ciuman mereka berdua terlepas.

"a-apa yang terjadi" tanya Luhan bergetar penuh ketakutan. Saat kini kapal yang mereka pijak bergetar hebat dan mulai oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat Luhan reflek semakin memeluk erat Sehun yang berpegangan pada pagar kapal dengan erat. Agar tubuh mereka tidak terjatuh.

"Sehun-ah apa yang terjadi hiks? Apa kapal ini akan tenggelam. Seperti di film titanic" tanya Luhan, kembali terisak. Sehun berusaha tersenyum menenangkan meskipun dirinya juga ketakutan sekarang.

"aku tidak tahu Lu, tapi apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan tetap melindungimu" ucap Sehun lembut. membuat isak tangis Luhan perlahan mereda.

"kyaa"

pekikan dan teriakan penuh ketakutan itu menggema terdengar saling bersahutan. Saat kapal kembali bergerak oleng kearah kanan. Membuat tubuh mereka berdua terpental dengan keras kearah kiri. Hampir saja Luhan jatuh ke lautan jika saja Sehun tak dengan segera menahan tubuh mungil itu kuat.

"apa yang terjadi Sehun-ah? Kenapa kapal jadi miring seperti ini.?" tanya Luhan bergetar, semakin memeluk tubuh Sehun erat.

"kapal ini mungkin akan tenggelam Lu. Kita berdoa saja semoga kita berdua selamat" ujar Sehun tenang.

Lama mereka terdiam, saling berpelukan. Sampai sebuah intrupsi oleh suara kapten kapal yang terdengar dari sebuah speaker kapal yang menempel di semua sudut kapal. Kapten kapal itu menjelaskan bahwa ada suatu masalah yang tak diduga membuat kapal pesiar yang mereka tumpangi, akan tenggelam dalam beberapa waktu yang cukup lama. Namun mereka tak usah cemas dan diharapkan tenang. Karna sebuah kapal bantuan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kemari.

"kau dengar Lu. Sebentar lagi penyelamat kita berdua datang" ucap Sehun. sambil mengecup kening Luhan lembut. seolah ingin menyalurkan ketenangan kepada yeoja itu.

"ya Hun-ah. Aku harap kita semua selamat" ucap Luhan pelan. Semakin menelusupkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. dan tersenyum saat mendengar detak jantung Sehun yang berdentum keras. Menenangkan hatinya.

"jantungmu berdetak keras Hun. Apa kau takut?" tanya Luhan.

"aku tidak takut sedikitpun Lu. Jantungku memang selalu berdetak seperti ini setiap berada di dekatmu" jawab Sehun. membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Lalu mendongak mengecup sekilas bibir sesy Sehun.

"saranghae Oh Sehun"

"nado saranghae Xi Luhan"

Lama mereka berdua saling bertatapan, hampir saja kembali berciuman. Jika saja suara heboh dan penuh kepanikan dan ketakutan itu tak kembali saling bersahutan. Saat kapal bantuan telah tiba dan menurunkan sekochi.

"lihat penyelamat kita sudah datang Lu" ucap Sehun. tampak begitu lega. Lalu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan memapah Luhan agar tak terjatuh karna posisi badan kapal yang sudah miring itu. menuju sekochi yang sudah di penuhi beberapa penumpang remaja dan anak-anak.

Namun langkah Luhan terhenti. Seolah mengingat sesuatu yang membuatnya serasa ingin mencekik dirinya saja.

"kenapa berhenti Lu?"

"Sungmin Eoni. Dia masih di dalam kamar Hun-ah dan aku menguncinya dari luar" ucap Luhan bergetar. lalu dengan cepat melepas tautan mereka.

"mwo! YA biar aku saja yang menjeputnya. Kau naiklah lebih dulu." Ucap Sehun cepat. Dengan segera mencekal lengan Luhan.

Luhan mengeleng keras. Lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun lembut. "kau yang tunggu aku Hun. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko" ucap Luhan. Lalu mengecup bibir Sehun dalam seperkian detik. "aku harus menyelamatkan Sungmin Eoni Hun. Aku harap kau mengerti"

Sehun menggeleng keras. Semakin mencekal lengan Luhan erat. Solah tak mau yeoja itu pergi. "aku tidak mau mengerti Lu. Sekarang kau naik lebih dulu dan aku yang akan menjemput Sungmin noona" ucap Sehun penuh permohonan.

Luhan merangkum wajah tampan itu. lalu mengecup kening itu lembut. "sudah kubilang aku tak mau mengambil resiko Hun-ah. Sekarang naik lebih dulu, dan tunggu aku yang mungkin akan menaiki sekochi selanjutnya bersama Sungmin Eoni"

"shireo Lu. Aku-"

"kYAAA"

"cepat naik. Jangan buang waktumu Hun-ah" Luhan segera mendorong tubuh Sehun untuk menaiki sekochi dibelakangnya. Ketika badan kapal semakin oleng. "kita sudah tak punya banyak waktu. Aku harap kau mengerti" ucap Luhan lagi. Dan kini menyodorkan mini album dan sebuah cd yang sedari tadi dalam gengamannya pada Sehun.

"hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan Hun-ah. Mianhe" lirih Luhan.

Sehun kembali mencekal Lengan Luhan erat. "mengapa kau bicara seperti itu? mengapa kau selalu bicara dan bersikap seolah kau akan pergi Lu. Mengapa?"

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng, memeluk Sehun erat untuk beberapa saat. "jangan tanyakan mengapa Sehun-ah, karna aku juga tak tahu." bisik Luhan parau.

"kau harus selamat Sehun-ah. Saranghae jeongmal saranghae" bisik Luhan lagi. Lalu dengan cepat melepas pelukan itu, dan berbalik dengan cepat berlari menjauhi Sehun.

"andwee.. Luhan-ah. Gajima jeball" teriak Sehun parau. Dengan pandangan kian mengabur menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh darinya. berusaha mengejar langkah Luhan. Namun terhalang banyak orang yang berdesakan. Lalu seseorang menabrak tubuhnya keras, sampai tubuhnya terjatuh dengan kepala terantuk pinggiran sekochi dan semuanya pun menjadi gelap.

bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu. Ini permintaan terakhirku.

aku mau, dalam satu minggu penuh ini kita berkencan.

tak perlu. Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya dan menyimpannya.

sekali ini saja Hun-ah.

Jika kita berpegangan tangan seperti ini. kita berdua makin terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih hehe.

Aku ingin mengabadikan momen ini kedalam sebuah foto. Bolehkah?

suatu hari nanti kau juga akan mengerti. Dengan semua yang aku lakukan ini Hun-ah.

aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah. Sangat.. sampai rasanya membuatku sesak. Tak peduli seberapa besar luka yang selalu kau torehkan padaku. aku akan tetap mencintaimu seperti sebelum kau menyakitiku.

kau selalu mengataiku jalang, pelacur, lalu sekarang kau mengataiku hiks yeoja tak berpendidikan. Lalu menit berikutnya kau mau mengatai aku apa lagi hah?

ya aku mengerti. Mungkin mimpi indah ini cukup sampai di hari keenam.

ya aku sangat bahagia Hun-ah. Dan itu karna kau selalu disampingku.

sepuluh menit lagi, hari ketujuh akan berakhir. Dan semua sandiwaramu yang mencintaiku akan berakhir begitupun dengan mimpi indahku.

saranghae Oh Sehun.

sudah kubilang aku tak mau mengambil resiko Hun-ah. Sekarang naik lebih dulu.

hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan Hun-ah. Mianhe.

kau harus selamat Sehun-ah. Saranghae jeongmal saranghae.

Sehun masih terduduk di hamparan pasir laut. Tak peduli malam semakin larut dengan angin yang semakin menusuk kulitnya. Ia tetap tak bergeming, masih tetap terduduk menatap lurus ke arah laut lepas yang tenang. Tak ada sinar kehidupan, hanya kekosongan dan kehampaan.

Kedua matanya sudah perih, namun ia tetap saja mengalirkan air mata. Tenggorokannya sudah semakin perih, namun ia tetap saja terisak pelan. Perlahan kedua tangannya membuka setiap lembar demi lembar mini album yang sudah sedikt usang di pangkuannya. Membuat isakan itu semakin keras dengan kedua mata merindu. Saat melihat setiap lembar fotonya bersama sang pujaan hati yang telah tiada, meninggalkannya selamanya.

"sudah sepuluh tahun kau pergi Lu." Lirih Sehun perih. Mengecup lembar foto Luhan yang sedang tersenyum itu dengan lembut. dan penuh kasih seolah benar-benar mencium yeoja itu dalam dunia nyata.

"namun aku masih tetap menunggumu, aku masih setia disini sayang. Aku tak akan bisa menggantikanmu dengan yang lain. Jadi-" Sehun terisak semakin keras. "bisakah kau kembali hm. Aku mohon kembalilah Lu." Lanjut Sehun lirih. dengan iringan suara isak tangis yang semakin terdengar memilukan.

"mengapa" kalimat tanya itu menggantung diudara. Sehun menunduk berusaha menekan rasa pedih itu. "mengapa waktu yang kita lalui hanya satu minggu Lu. Itu terlalu sebentar dan singkat. Dan menunggumu harus selama ini" Sehun semakin menunduk dalam, dan menengelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya yang tertekuk.

"saranghae jeongmal saranghae" ungkap Sehun dengan nada penuh kelembutan. Seolah Luhan memang berada disampingnya.

Perlahan tubuh kurus tak ada gairah hidup itu, terbaring lemas di hamparan pasir laut. Kedua matanya menatap langit malam penuh bintang dengan sendu.

Sehun mencoba melukiskan senyuman, walau malah gurat kesedihan itu semakin jelas di wajah tampannya yang semakin pucat.

"Luhan-ah" panggil Sehun masih dengan nada penuh kelembutan. "jika kau tau mau menyusulku kemari, biarlah aku yang akan menyusul ketempatmu berada sekarang." katanya. "berjanjilah untuk menyambutku dengan pelukan hangatmu di surga nanti. Jangan marah dan jangan bersedih sayang, aku menyusul ketempatmu untuk menyambung kembali mimpi indahmu untuk selamanya"

**~END~**

**Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca FF Hunhan oneshot. Yang berakhir Sad Ending kk~ jangan pada protes yo. Nae cuman mau menyalurkan khayalan nae pas lagi sahur hehe..**

**Yang masih nunggu ff my nerd boy, bentar lagi nae lanjut ko.**

**Jangan lupa review/follow/fav. Nee.**


End file.
